Sins and Virtue of Sacrifices
by Crystal Rabbit
Summary: Making wishes had no consequences until the incubators had started seduced people. Their offers was to make people's true desire come true, was it just too good to be true? Either way they must accept the consequence of their wish that they had made out of their free will. Not matter how pure their wish is. They must live with the consequence that they had bought down on themselves
1. Chapter 1: To the Stars

Chapter: To The Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted materials owned by any authors.

"This isn't what I imagined my life to be. I want to be recognized by everyone, not to become a slave to their every whims and having their judgments rained down on my head like a guillotine. "

Thick red blood had been splattered all over the walls and floors of the stores in the shopping center, painting parts of the area the color of copper red.

Red lines of blood were dripping down very slowly from the bloody red strains smeared on the walls into the floor below, had slowly trickled, pooling into small thick red sticky puddles on the floor.

Sliced parts of bodies that were laid scattered through the ground along with blood leaking out of the area they had been severed, the area where they had been separated from each other, had been cleanly sliced apart.

The lone figure wore an armor that covered her entire body, standing there and looking through its visor at the blood soaked scenery with eerie calmness in her eye as if it was a normal sight for a person to see.

She held a sword in her right hand, as drops of blood had started to roll down the smooth metallic surface of the sword, dripping by drop into the cold ground.

Due to the metallic helmet that she was wearing, she couldn't smell the metallic smell of iron drifting off from the clotting blood that had pooled from the sliced parts of the bodies and the floor of the shopping center been smeared with blood during the bloody battle where body parts had been thrown about very haphazardly.

Her eyes that had seen so many terrible things committed, so heart wrecking and mind wrecking that people who were witnesses to these events, had trouble eating and sleeping, normally.

Meanwhile in the next descending level of the shopping center, groups of armored soldiers holding weapons in their hands were attempting to stealthy move forward up the flight of stairs to exterminate any enemies that they encountered in this building.

As the armored soldiers had finally scaled the staircase to the next level, the armored figure had vanished leaving nothing but a bloody mess behind; the blood had been dripping from edge of the hole in the middle of the floor surrounded by the see- through gates into the lowest floor of the shopping center.

As Madoka and her friend, Sayaka didn't have any class to attend now, they had decided to use to the computers in the computer room in their break. The computer class wasn't currently been used by any of the teacher to teach the lesson, so any students from the school were free to use to the computers.

As Madoka and her friends entered into the computer room, walking through the door that had automatically slide to the side to let them in as they walked in it closed behind them, some of the computer in the computer lab were preoccupied by other students either doing their homework using references they had found on the internet or having plenty of time on their hands to browse through the web for interesting topics.

They had quickly found places to sit next to each other, as they logged on to the computer with school accounts that they had created for themselves, before they had enrolled into school.

Sayaka wasn't shy about giving her opinions on about the latest gossips that she found to be very interesting as shown and peppered with excessive details in the social medias on the connect network.

As Madoka had found out as a foreign screen sent by Sayaka had pushed all of the other holographic screens on the computer that she had been reading on right behind it.

"Hey Madoka, check this article out," Sayaka pointed to an image of a green haired girl – a celebrity, she had found on the website as she put it up in the holographic screen and sent to Madoka for her to read, "It says here that Annie, the Girl of the Star, is going to be here at the festival, in the city." She and Madoka were going together to the festival, "Did your mum say it was alright for you to come with me to the festival."

Madoka looked on with curiosity at the image of celebrity as she read the website, "Mum said yes but she is a little bit worried about how crowded, it is going to be there." The amount of people that would go to the festivals usually depended on their personal preferences on what they disliked and liked, the other factor would be how popular were these celebrities that were bounded to appear on these special occasions. Normally the sponsors or organizers would organize for celebrity to appear and give their support at the events hosted by them.

Sayaka sighed dreamily, resting her head on her hands, "I wish I was like Annie, then my life would be extremely easy. I could be so rich that I can buy anything, I want in life without my parent telling me off."

"I don't know… I know that money can help bring you some happiness but I doubt it can you give eternal happiness." Madoka had put a pin through her friend's bubble of optimism, deflating it into a mass of wrinkly plastic.

"Still, money make the world spin around on its axis." Sayaka wisely told Madoka as she turned to face her, people had ran on money like how engines run on energy even if money had disappeared, people would still find other things to place a value. "Even if money can't bring me happiness, something is better than nothing."

Moving on to another topic. "So Madoka, what did you score for your exam." Sayaka asked as she further commented on her attempts to study for the exams. "I didn't even study for the exam, I had to cramp it in all in the last minute. Too caught in the latest movies."

Madoka nervously scratched her cheek. "I don't know, I haven't checked my student account."

"But the results were released on the students' web, a few days ago." Sayaka said, giving a strange look at Madoka."Didn't you even check what you got for your result?"

"Well, I'm afraid of failing my exams and failing my parent as well." Madoka confessed her fear of not only failing her exam but as well as seeing the disappointed looks of her parents on her result.

Sayaka still sitting on her seat had patted Madoka on one of her shoulder in the attempt to comfort her as she heartily said. "Don't worry, I didn't even studied properly for the exams." In support of her friend, she confidently told Madoka "I'm positive that you passed the exams. But even if you didn't, you will have to face the music. Your parents are going to find out sooner or later.

The green haired girl flickered through the long list of requests on the computer that were literally pleading for her presence to be over at the events that they had organized, along with that she had received her manager's recommended advices to her on what would be the best events out of the list to attend. This was a strategy to boost her status over other celebrities in society.

She stared listlessly at endless line of requests given to her. It was like a trail that had endless led on, beyond the horizon; it could have done nothing to relieve her of the eyesore that she saw.

Despite that this long list of requests had been already been filtered by her manager, it didn't be seem to get any shorter than the list of requests she normally would have received perhaps looking at made her head ache and tired even more, made her mind play tricks on herself.

Standing up from the chair to walk around the room for a breather. Walking could put her mind at ease before she had to look through the list, again, which she had not been looking forward to do.

She walked through the doorway of the bedroom; several plushies were essentially like hollow skins that were stuffed with synthetic cotton, all very innocently looking down at her from the shelves of the cupboard.

They were all hollow and heartless inside like the devil, she had made contract with to fulfill her desire at that time.

Their shiny beady eyes that stared at her, reminded her of how she had been deceived and tempted.

The what-if ideas nagged at her mind, what if she had taken another pathway in the crossroad that she had encountered. Where would she end up in life on the road not taken? The possibilities were endless.

She had regretted making this contract with this devil. Nothing could absolve the grimes that the devil had casted on her.

After all, all the easy routes taken in life, all of them led to hell. This was the price she had to pay.

There was nothing, she could do to change her life.

The occupants that had returned home from work had lighted windows in the building that had stood among the other buildings in the city.

A little girl wandered through the mostly dark lonely unit, all by herself. Most of the unit's light source had been switched off to save money, as there wasn't anyone in the unit except for the little girl.

She wanted to be like a star, being high in the sky and shining like a star, where she could be admired and seen by everyone.

She had admired the people that were shown on the social media, on the screen of her computer. They were wealthy and lived with ease; they were financially secure which meant they had no worries in their lives.

The digital clock in the living room, had display the time in green neon light: 6:00pm. There was only one person in the unit, all alone at night.

Her parents were working late again, and couldn't arrive home to eat dinner together as a family, again.

Her mother had cooked her daughter some dinner last night and left it in the fridge with a note telling her how long she should heat the food in the microwave before the food.

"Dear Annie, if me and your father are not home by six pm, then go to the fridge and take the fried fish and rice out of the fridge. Heat the fried fish for one minute and the rice for one minute as well in the microwave."

After heating the food in the microwave, she took the plate into her room and sat down on chair in front of the computer.

Turning on the computer, she watched movies stored on the computer as she silently ate her dinner on the desk. Only sounds from the computer's monitor broke the silence that permeated the unit.

As the green-haired girl sat watching a movie on her computer, she could suddenly see a stretched shadow shaped like a feline.

Turning around on her chair, she could see a white creature sitting on her dresser.

The white rabbit looked at her with a pair of white ears that stood straight on its head, its cute disguise had fooled young Annie who didn't know any better and thought it look very cute.

A smile had graced its face as it spoke. "My name is Sagan and I can grant you anything you want."

Annie couldn't believe it. "You can grant me anything that I want, right?" Could she trust this creature, how could the rabbit the size of small plushy harm her?

"Of course, I can grant you anything, you want. I can bring any miracle, you desire to come true to change your life for the better." Still the white rabbit sat on the dresser as it continue to smile at her. "But I can't help but wonder where are your parents, generally all parents come home from work to eat at the table as family with their children." It turned its head around to look about in the room as if to see if there was anyone else in the unit.

The girl stiffen at the personal question directed at, her parents had taught her an important lesson at a young age to never talk about the family business to strangers. But something had compelled her to tell the truth to the rabbit. "My parents are still working late at night to earn more money to save in their bank account. So that, just in case if there is an emergency, there is money that we can use from the bank."

"How often do you and your parent sit together to have a nice warm dinner, together?" The curious bunny inquired looking very curious at her home life. Digging into the girl's personal life like a knife with pressure applied on it, slowly digging into the flesh.

"Not very often, the last one I remember was two weeks ago but that was at a restaurant." Not often did the girl have dinner together with her parents at home even rarely at a restaurant, She often ate dinner by herself usually in front of the computer. "My family don't often take me to restaurants, it is often cheaper to eat at home."

The rabbit insisted that she make a wish as it cheerfully swished its tail. "Then what are you waiting for? You can always wish for your parents to be home with you all the time or if you have money problem, you can wish to be wealthy. It is simple and easy solution to your problem."

"But if I wished for my parents to be with me all the time, how are they suppose to earn money by being with me all the time." That couldn't work, her parents had to work hard to earn the money to save in their bank accounts. The girl stared deeply at the rabbit as she tried to think of a solution that could solve all her problems.

"You can always think of something outside of the box, remember I can only grant you only one wish." The white rabbit didn't hesitate to remind her that wasn't just one solution to her problem.

While she was wealthy, she still felt poor about the direction that her life took. She had regretted making her wish.

Nothing in her life had changed at all.

Ever since the media had casted the spotlight on her, people had started to take more note of her, her name had continuous to appear on the social media in the Internet. Soon everyone knew she was.

When the media slowly noticed her, her parents was caught up in the wave. Being the parents of such popular figure, they were quickly noticed by the sharp eyes of their superiors who eventually promoted them to a higher position.

Ever since then they became busier with their new jobs that demanded even more of their attention away from her. But they still tried to make time for their daughter, tried more involved in her life.

So still she was left alone, like an empty husk acting how everyone had expected of her to act. Nothing more than a puppet acting to fulfilled people's fantasy.

The crowd had admired and was inspired by her so much that young girls who were barely the age of teenage or the ones who were, had decide that they wanted to be like a complete copy of their idol. Girls dressed up in the same lines of clothes that Annie would generally wear for people to see and try change their personality just to be like her.

They had never known whom the real 'her' was, the one hiding behind the façade, that she had put up for the public to see.

Her face was pasted on so much merchandise sold to the public; they had started to objectify her, boys wanted to date girls who look and acted like her, and girls were expected to be like her.

She had even received reports from the police that they had found gynoids whom body and facial appearance was modeled after her. She was disgusted when she first received news of it but wasn't surprised; she felt that her body was been exploited, eventually she got used to it. She didn't need to ask why did those robots looked like her or why were they found in the shady parts of cities, packed in craters, ready to be shipped to their destinations.

She was no longer simply known as 'Annie' but as 'Annie, Girl of the star' to the public."

She had spent the other parts of her life, fighting and killing dangerous creatures that had appeared in city.

As she jumped into the sky, a big creature with mass of eyes on its head had leaped into the air as well to follow her.

All of its eyes were locked onto her as she continued to rise into sky from the force that she was applied beneath to propel herself forward.

She approached the entrance as she propelled herself down toward the beast's mouth that was full of razor-sharp teeth, gleaming at her. She aimed the face of her palm to gapping mouth that was ready to swallow her.

A beam had materialized from her palm and rammed into the beast. It had quickly scorched the beast, burning the flesh but before the beast could howl in pain; its flesh had turned into ashes.

These flakes of ashes had fell down the sky like snow, shading the sky in a hazy darkness.

The rest body of the beast with a huge hole had fell into ground with loud snap as blood began to fill up the crater that the body had made as it slammed against the ground.

Annie didn't look back as she flew away in the blue sky.

"Annie!"

"Annie!"

The massive sea of people chanted her name as they swarmed the city, she could spot in the crowd that there were people who dressed like her.

She looked down at sea of people screaming her name through the windows of tall building.

One of the assistants had walked up to her. "Miss Annie, the crowd is waiting for you."

**Codex: Wishes**

Through out their lives, people have often made wishes in their mind, hoping that would they would eventually come true but knowing very well that no matter how much they wish for, it will never immediately come true unless they do it themselves or it will eventually happen as times had passed.

People, the contractee who make contracts with the incubators are able to make their wishes born from their desire to become realized.

It should be noted that contracting with the incubator doesn't require the users to start off by saying these exact words, "I wish for such and such."

While the moral of most old tales from different cultures boil down to basically "Be careful for what you wish for or else you will regret it, later." This moral is true but as usual, people don't always take heed tales from the past, brushing it aside as some kind of tales that shouldn't be taken seriously or are unable to see much further into the future, the long-term consequence of their wishes.

People making contracts with the contractors; don't always think of the consequences of what would happen when they wish for it.

Making selfless wishes that are presumed to the contractree to be selfless and pure especially the ones that are not properly thought out, doesn't always guarantee that the wishes will go according to plan of what the contractee had in mind or had thoroughly thought out the consequences of the wishes; it can change depending on the circumstances that arises.

An example of an unintended consequence of making a 'pure' and 'selfless' wish, a child that lives in area where water is a scarcity, may make a contract for water for their village, depending how it is worded and how it is thought of, water might spring out from the ground.

It should be noted this could attract in the wealthy people to live there who can drive off the villagers to use the area for themselves or the people who lack morals, who want to use and make a profit from this resource. But the question here is how could have the child could known about these problems that could arise from this wish.

Was it possible to say a lack of education, has caused the child to be unable to think out of the box? Or was it the pressed problem that has spiraled out of control, out of the child's control, that has caused the child to impulsively wish to end this all?

The problems that arise after making these wishes can be sorted into different categories based on different circumferences that have induced the wish to spiral out of control for the wisher.

These different categories will later be explained. An example of where the wish has gone wrong is shown in the case:

Annie who is famous celebrity with massive hordes of fans, is known to the public by epithet as 'Annie the Girl of the Star.' Annie's wish is an example of type of problem that is encountered in the later future after the wish is made. Where the benefit brought on by the wish, become too much and eventually become detrimental to the person that the wish is no longer seen to be a boon but curse, a reminder of what they had brought on themselves.

**Author's Note**

I wonder if I should put in details on what her soul emblem and witch form should look like?

(I would like to write about the minor characters like ones in the Madoka's classmate in the classroom, it will be hard giving them personality, as the series don't give them much detail on they act like.)

I would like to have constructive criticism for this story as well as other stories on my profile as they have elements from Puella Magi Madoka Magica but are not in the category itself, so that I can improve on my writing.

Annie was once normal girl who eventually unwitty through her wish become a celebrity.

She is tossed into a life of celebrity where she has to endure unsavory side of being a celebrity as well as the expectation that is demanded of her to do.


	2. Chapter 2: Opening the Cage

Chapter 2: Opening the Cage

"You're blind to trust the facts that are presented to you on the silver platter, you need to question them and find contradiction in them. Don't be blinded by what you see."

Helen Keller had once saw and heard the world in its full glory shaded by all of those different vibrant color from the color spectrum with her eyes and ears as all people naturally did.

Yet, these abilities that many people had taken for granted had all vanished for her. When she was nineteen months, still a baby; just barely over the age of one. She caught a disease that the doctors had described the disease's symptoms as 'the acute congestion of the stomach and brain.'

Her world had turned murky with the colors and edges of shapes blurring together like a style of painting being painted on the blank canvas by a painter, the vibrant colors losing their clarity and smearing against each other as she watched in silence.

As she lost her vision and sight, her connection to the beautiful world had been severed. She never knew what kind of treasure that the world had given to the people that it had nurtured.

Like the orange sunrise, with the sun peeking out of the dark horizon, slowly rising to brighten the darkness of the sky in its blazing glory. While Helen couldn't see it, she could feel been embraced by the sun's warm ray.

Helen Keller sat on a chair in front of the window as she observed the starry sky out of the windows. Everybody had slept in their bed with blankets covering them and keeping cozy so silence had taken reign of the house.

There were so many stars were widely dotted across the night sky that it was pointless to try and count all of them with the naked eyes.

"Do you enjoy observing the stars at night?" Asked a rabbit with antlers sitting on the floor next to her chair, looking at her.

Helen looked down to see the jackalope looking up at her. She got off the chair and bent to place the rabbit on the windowsill, as the blue curtains on the sides of the window rustled as the cool wind blew into the room. "Of course I do, for many years, I couldn't see the world properly. I had to watch in silence as the world spin around without me. I lived on the words of people around me." People with disability were considered to be unfit to live independently by themselves without the help of others.

They were labeled as a 'liability' and a 'luggage' by the general public, much less understanding and unsympathetic of the plight of these disabled people tried to overcome challenges in their daily life that normal people didn't were there.

She sat back down on the chair, as she resumed to observe the white speckles twinkling in the sky. "I had often wondered myself, what the world was like for people who weren't deaf or blind like me. I wanted to see it. I wanted to see it all by myself, what did they see around them."

The rabbit sat on the windowsill as it looked in the direction of where Helen stared. "People will take for granted the gifts that God had given them as they didn't suffer for them like I did, they don't understand the real value of these gifts. People who have missed out on receiving on God's gift, are the ones that understand the real significance of it." Back when she hadn't made a wish to Jubey, she had occasionally looked up to the night to see the stars; she saw sea of blackness with faint specks of white smudges along the background of the night. She had often pondered what the world was like; she could never see the fine detail that the scenery had to offer for her to see.

"Jubey…" The girl had pondered as she stared into countless stars littered across the sky, wondering if there was any limit to what people were potentially able to reach. "Is it possible for America to reach the stars and beyond it, I mean like visiting the heavenly bodies like Mercury or Venus. One day I want to visit God up there, I would love to talk him to thank him for returning my vision and hearing to me." If god were able to send down more of his messengers to grant the wishes of his children, then the major problems of the world would be cleanly solved without much of those complex aftermaths that had followed after the solution.

Jubey smiled brightly at the girl's curious nature of what had laid beyond her line of sight and possibly her comprehension of the universe in this time period. "I see why not, America is a young country that has plenty of potential. It takes many years for America to complete that journey to reach its full potential to be ripe for the taking. Patience is a priceless lesson, that is learnt not bought." Indeed, the experiences encountered during the journey would determine the path of the future.

She felt the pain thrashing everywhere from the inside and outside of her tiny body; the pain had threatened to rip apart her body to shred. Sweat had poured from her pain racketed body causing the bed sheets beneath her to become saturated with sweat.

She wanted to die to ease all her pains, as she lay tormented on the bed surrounded by her own sweat. She wanted the pain to stop tormenting her. But how could a small child understanding the meaning of suicide to ease ones' pain.

Her parents stood near the bed as they watched as the doctors tried to diagnose their daughter who laid on the bed in daze, having no coherent ideas as to who these people in her parents' bedroom or where she was at the moment.

Pain had filled her thoughts, leaving no more room for other concerns she would have had if she were not in so much pain with these strangers that had continued to prod her.

They tried to diagnose what illness had been inflicted on the young female infant who had contracted it at such a young age by using several non-intrusive methods.

She was in feverous state with temperature higher than thirty-seven degrees, beyond the normal human temperature; saliva had drooled out of the sides of her slightly opened mouth. Helping her into a sitting position so that they could properly examine her, one of the doctors had supported her up by holding both of his hands on the side of her back as the other doctor attempted to examine her.

He had gently plied her already opened mouth to open more wide so he could examine the state of the inside of her mouth and her throat.

Her sore throat had swollen up and was inflamed. Her tongue was bright red than normal with a white patch on the top middle of her tongue, which was shaped like a strawberry.

Her whole body was covered in red spots as if she had caught the chicken pox; her cheek was bright red while the area that was outside and around her mouth was pale and white.

She had groaned as the doctors were examining her, in the dimmed room of her parents.

As one of the doctor had shone his light from his torch into her eyes; she squirmed and grunted to move away from the source of blinding light that had irritated her eyes without having a clear idea where to go, as all she wanted to do was get away from that source of light.

The headache had bounded against her head like someone who used her head as anvil, it had broken any chain of thoughts she had into many fragments that was incomprehensible.

To see if the disease had affected the brain as well, the doctor attempted to move the girl's head around to see if it was flexible to follow the direction that he had tried steered her head. He found that her head had stubbornly resisted against at his attempts to move it in his own direction.

Packing up their equipment into bags that were labeled as being used and needed to be sterilizing for future on the later patients of the doctors. The doctors had come up to the parents of Helen.

"So doctors, have you found what kind of disease is effecting, my daughter." Bags had appeared under the eyes on both of the couple, the sheer of stress of looking after their infant had taken its toil on the couple. They couldn't get enough sleep with waking every now and then to check on their daughter.

"Dear Madam and Sir, from our diagnosis performed on her, we have founded out that she is suffering from the acute congestion of the brain and stomach." One of the doctors had reported from his physical examination on the girl.

Yet they weren't precisely sure what disease had the girl had caught. "However, we are not sure what is the precise disease that is inflicting your daughter at the moment, it maybe scarlet fever or meningitis. But there could be a possibility that it is a combination of these two diseases as mentioned."

Her parent wanted to be certain of what disease that the child had contracted so they could buy the right treatments for their daughter, so the mother couldn't accept this uncertain answer of the doctors. Still she held on to hope that the doctors could identify the disease, she want solid answers not wild guesses. "Doctor, how can you not be sure what disease that my child is suffering from?"

"Madam, there are many diseases that exist around the global that occasionally share the same symptoms with each other. On that occasion, it is even possible but very rare for a specialist doctor to misdiagnose the disease on their patient due its similarity to other diseases." The doctor explained to her, in basic term so she could understand.

The doctor held out a written note for the couple to take it from him. "I will give you the prescriptions to buy the necessary medicine for your daughter, I am sorry that we can't do much for her."

Years had passed, as Helen had survived from her ordeal from the depth of hell but carried the incurable scars of her survival through her childhood.

Helen had made gestures with her fingers as to how someone would drink a cup of water to the daughter of the family cook to get her a drink.

It took one gesture for little girl to understand what Helen meant; she had rushed to get a cup of water that Helen wanted to take a drink. The small girl had lived long enough in the house with her mother to understand what had Helen tried to communicate to her.

Despite seeing the world in murkiness and, she was able to make out the shape of the cup presented to her by the servant's daughter.

She thankfully took the cup from the servant and leaning the edge of ceramic cup on to the bottom of her lips to drink from the cup to quench her thirst.

Despite her disabilities and the fact society had labeled her as a damaged package that was liable to make more errors than a normal person.

She had still managed prevailed as the challenge of the daily life to find some sort of ways to communicate with the world.

Kate, Helen's mother sat with her husband at the table for lunch, she was thrilled as she couldn't wait to share her discovery with her husband from what she red in a book. "Arthur, there a successful case that is documented in a book where a deaf-blind person like Helen has been integrated has been into society."

"Really?" Her husbands had stopped sipping from his tea and place the cup on the table with a small clink. "Where did you hear this from?" He couldn't believe that there was a way to teach people were deaf-blind like his daughter. The public believed it was lost cause and a waste of time to integrate defective people like Helen back into society.

She placed the book on the table in front of her husband with a certain section bookmarked by a bookmark. "American Note written by Charles Dickens on the education of the Laura Bridgeman who is deaf and blind." She looked at her husband, determined to know his opinion on this.

Looking at the daughter gesturing commands to the kitchen cook's daughter. "I suppose we have to try something like giving her the education, she need in life." The family had nothing to lose from asking for help for their daughter, they were rich. It was better for Helen to integrate into society that looks down at her. Living a hollow life in your own house without any sort of communication and been cut off from the outside world was more of a terrible option than to receive unnecessary pity and looks of scorn from people, glancing at you.

Obstacles encountered in the daily life that were caused by disabilities could be solved by different solutions by relying the other senses of the body that were still working; people who were blind could hear words with their ears and people who were deaf could see with their eyes.

Being deaf and blind was a whole set of problems that demanded new solutions to be founded.

Helen couldn't understand what this Anne Sullivan had tried to communicate with her about as she held on to doll on one of her hands. It was gift from Anne to her, as she started to mentor Helen.

Anne Sullivan still gestured some words on her hand so much that Helen had reach the boiling point, she was frustrated what this lady had tried communicate to her. They done this activity repetitively to the point where Helen wanted to rip out her hair in frustration, this had gone nowhere and she couldn't understand anything this lady had tried to gesture with her hands.

She wanted a break from all of this practice; they had been sitting here for a long time. Her legs were starting to cramp up from sitting down too long without moving around.

Helen stood up from the chair and threw the doll in anger that Anne had given her as present across the room, which shattered against the wall with a loud crunch. The pieces of the doll fell down along with the doll itself on the ground, below the wall it had hit.

Anne sighed with her fingers touching her forehead in exasperation as she looked at the mug that stood in front of girl on the table.

Helen had realized something as she looked at her; her teacher had fingers of her right hand shaped into the letter 'w' as well as touching her mouth while her other hand was under the cold water that run from the tap, draining into the sink.

Anne had repeated this lesson repetitively, in hope that Helen would pick up what the gestures that she had made had meant.

She looked at her teacher's gesture then at the water running from the tap of the kitchen on to her teacher's hand.

The idea had sunk into her mind now she understood what it meant, what her teacher had tried to show her.

She quickly copied her teacher's gesture, showing that she understood it to the teacher who smiled at her out of being able to teach her student.

She pointed to bunch of snapdragons sitting in the vase on the table, gesturing that she wanted to know the gestures for those snapdragons.

Anne Sullivan and the rest of the family members had fallen asleep as Helen looked up the night in her room, trying to observe the stars but all she saw was faint white smudges.

"Hello, Helen."

Where did that strange sound coming from? It had sounded so clear like water and loud than any other sound she had heard in her entire life.

She wondered who had said that. Could it be was a fragment of her mind.

As she turned toward her bed, she saw white blur standing near a vase of purple snapdragon on the table. It looked like rabbit but she couldn't see it properly.

"I'm a jackalope, one of the many spirits created by God. I been sent down as a messenger of God to earth and I have heard your plight. Tell me a wish that you desired to be granted." A voice in her head had told her.

"Jubey." asked Helen as she looked up from reading a book as she sat on the couch as Jubey sat on table looking her.

"Yes." The rabbit said as it lay with its body stretched on the top of table in front of Helen.

Helen wanted to share the news of her recovery that she could see and hear again with Anne and her parents, made possible the miracle performed by this messenger of God. "Is possible for me to tell my parents that a miracle perform by the messenger of God has restored my hearing and sight?" Perhaps, she could help people with similar disabilities like her. She wanted to ask permission before she could announce to Anne and her parents that she could see and hear, after it was God's gift that blessed and cure her.

The rabbit looked solemnly at her, as if she uttered something blasphemous against God. "Helen, you shouldn't really tell about your parents about your restored sight and hearing. Remember the witch-hunts that took place in the past of North America, Europe and Africa and still are? Many innocent people along with their families were killed and hunted by the mobs that probably treated them less than how they would treat animals. After all, they were believed to have practiced to dangerous black magic by the general public. What make you think this won't happen to you?"

Helen was a little stunned at the question; that the cat had leveled at her. "Were those people like me who had their wishes granted by the spirits like you. Why would the public want hunt them? Didn't they receive blessings from God? I mean didn't they use magic for good of society?" Didn't these people make wishes to God for benefit for themselves and other around them? What had gone wrong there, the girl couldn't figure it out.

The rabbit looked at her, before turning its head to the window. "Witch-hunt can start for many reasons, the common ground is the belief that any negative impact on someone or people is usually caused by someone casting black magic. This is fuelled by the superstition of people's culture but can be used to cover the real reasons as to why people are targeted. Negative human emotions like envy and anger are strong motivator for people to commit these act." The lecture of the rabbit started to sip into the girl's mind. She wasn't aware of this problem; she lived in her own world.

Helen placed down the book she was reading on the table next to the rabbit, innocent people being used as scapegoat made her frowned in disgust. Where was the justice in that? "That is completely unjustified, they are just using innocent people as scapegoat for their own problem. Why can't we be allowed to use magic without being prosecuted to help other? God couldn't have let his messengers grant wish that could harm innocent people." God loved his children, didn't he? After all why would he send down his messenger to help people?

"Well, people are willing to find an easy solution to their problems, to alleviate their problem and fears." The rabbit had nodded in agreement with Helen. "It is much easy to get rid of people who are different from the rest of society. People who have disability like what you had who live in cultures where superstition run rampant are considered to be cursed by the demons and evil spirits." Helen frowned in response as her hands grasped the front part of her dress. She wasn't a damaged good; she could hold her own weight by herself.

The rabbit had opened the book that Helen had placed on the table with its paws and started flipping through the page of the book. "God can use magic to perform miracle, it considered to be blessing by the people. However for people to use magic, it is forbidden. It is sorcery. It is black magic."

The rabbit turned to look sincerely at her. "There are things that you won't believe that people will do. Religions along with their gods interpret by people are never perfect as they claim to be."

**Codex: Incubator**

A species of alien that is able grant the wishes of people.

They don't often stay in a static form, often varying in appearance in order to appeal to their contractee from appearing as normal humans, divine figures to mythical creatures to their own advantages.

Incubators can express a range of emotions, and can sympathies with their contractee. They can manipulate their wisher into contracting with them, using details from the person's problem, culture and religion, anything to make person listen to them.

They need to understand the role and view of the characters that they are playing to the contractee. Any deviations from the role character can cause people to become suspicious depending how well they are taught on the respective Holy Scripture.

An example of this, would be the incubators pretending to be divine figures in the holy places of worship to their contractee, causing the contractee to feel compelled to agree to the 'divine mission.' from massagers of god. Even the most devoted follower of their religion has been known to fall prey to this act.

However, Incubators are selective in the people, who they contract. Like people who are clinical diagnosed to be a sociopath, who have a mental condition called anti personality disorder. They are people don't stress much from daily life like normal human. Feeling devoid of emotions that they can't enjoy small things in life, so they go for manipulating people their irresistible charm.

While normal people have some kind of moral code that they stand by. Sociopath ignores this code for own interest. Not having any standard or limitation makes them harder to control, so very few uncontrollable people are contracted as an experiment.

**Authors Note:**

What Jubey is trying to explain to Helen is that it is hard for people to define what is the difference between the miracle used by God and magic (sorcery) used by other people, beside of being persuaded by other people's opinions.

Helen lives in small world, where she understands the problems that are caused by her disability. What she doesn't understand the other problems in the world due to the small world she lives in.

Those other problems like a complex parts of puzzle that need to observe in order to understand the complexity like just because you are a minority suppressed by the majority doesn't mean that you don't have your own problem like black supremacy or forced marriage in the caste system in India.

Like a pet bird in a cage, it wouldn't know to fend for itself if it is set free, as its owner is the one feeding food to it.

A canon magical girl from the anime is Joan of Arc, who was canonized as one of the saint of the Catholic Church; I wonder would she still be considered a saint, if she got her power from someone other than god assuming that the incubators could be considered to be demonic spawns from hell.

There are many saints from Catholic Church, I wonder if I should make them encounter the same predicaments with incubator as Joan did. (It would make their status, as saints at least questionable, being deceived by incubators into the incubator are massagers sent by God)

I wonder if you made a wish with an incubator, would the gods from different religions find it in their heart to be able to forgive you?

I would like to have constructive criticism for this fanfic and other fanfics on my profile.


End file.
